Accident
by KimiNinja03
Summary: For once it wasn't Raphael that accidentally hurt Michelangelo. It was Leonardo. (Fluffy/Angsty One-Shot!)


**Hey guys! I wrote this one time when I had a break during my classes and there was nothing else to do! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I couldn't help but groan as my brothers chatted animatedly to one another when they were supposed to be quiet. This was the way it always was when I was in charge and expected them to do something. If Master Splinter were here they would be as silent as a mouse.

It's not Master Splinter's fault he isn't here. My brothers and I, April, and Casey all let Sensei travel to April's farm house to get way for his birthday. A little peace and quiet away from us for a little while. After all, he hadn't gotten that since our first mutation day.

We weren't allowed to do any serious missions with him gone and he preferred we spend a little time topside as possible. He appointed me to take charge of training while he was hone. It was an easy choice he had said, because he'd only be gone for three days.

I had an obstacle set up for us today that would challenge our balance. I have realized that in the past clumsy actions, mainly by Mikey, have hindered us during some of our missions. I wanted to work on that.

"Guys," I called, hoping they would quiet down. Donnie immediately noticed and silenced himself politely but Mikey and Raph were still arguing over who would have TV time, "GUYS!" They startled and turned towards me, "It's not time to worry about stupid TV time. We have serious training to do!"

"Whatever," Raph scoffed while Mikey just blinked, "So why are we out in the sewers, Splinter-Junior?"

My eye twitched at the hated nickname but I ignored it, "We are doing a challenge that I've come up with to work on our balance."

"Challenge?" Donnie asked with curiosity while Raph blinked in surprise, "Why are we working on our balance today?"

"Because in the past we have all had clumsy moments during missions," I explained calmly while trying not to single out Mikey, who smiled sheepishly when the other two looked at him, "I think working on our balance will help when we are in certain situations."

"Certain situations?" Mikey asked innocently while looking at the pipes behind us, "So, like, if we are on rooftops and the Foot are firing at us, we'd be able to dodge and keep our balance at the same time, right?"

I smiled as I nodded, "Yeah, exactly!"

"Oh!" Donnie smacked a fist into his hand, "Yes, I understand now. So that way we can work on being more flexible in those situations. In Mikey's example we could be able to dodge but not fall off the rooftop!"

"Exactly," I agreed, happy to see the little ones were getting it. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and grinned while Raph crossed his arms and stared at me, "Problem Raph?"

"Uh, yeah, Fearless," Raph rolled his eyes, "You're gonna make us climb those pipes?"

"Yeah, the pipes in this area are perfect. They are high off the ground, forcing us to get used to the heights and danger at the same time," I explained while narrowing my eyes at Raph's behavior. Why was he purposefully acting difficult?

"Anyone can do that, Leo, this is stupid," Raph scowled while Mikey and Donnie stared at Raph in surprise. I clenched my fists.

"It's not stupid, it's logical. Everyone if getting up there," I growled while Raph glared at me. Then I thought of something that would get him to do it and tried not to grin, "Unless you think you can't do it?"

" _What_?" Raph asked as his glare deepened. Donnie's eyes widened as he took a step back, "I can do it better than any of you guys!"

I gasped when Raph pushed past me and sent me a smug look. I withheld my anger and nodded to the other two. Donnie shrugged and walked behind Raph, just beside the wall we would take to climb up on the pipes.

Mikey beamed at me as he passed me, letting me get behind him so I could watch everyone. I was annoyed when Raph didn't listen to me about being careful and just jumped right up on the pipe with Donnie close behind him. Donnie freaked out at first when he realized the pipe wasn't as thick as it looked.

"This is awesome, dudes!" Mikey laughed as he walked across with ease. I blinked when I nearly listed while trying to balance. Mikey hasn't even flinched a muscle and was walking across the pipe like he could do it blind. Donnie looked slightly annoyed at having the most trouble while Raph also looked angry at how well Mikey was going, "I'm doing even better than Leo!"

I glared at Mikey, "Don't brag, Mikey, it's not supposed to be easy for anyone."

"Well still, Mikey's outdoing you bro," Raph taunted with a smirk and I glared more, trying not to get too annoyed when Mikey did a fancy move without struggling.

"Mikey, don't you dare move too close to me," Donnie warned as Raph laughed at Don's tone of voice. Mikey just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"And you guys call me the clumsiest!" Mikey joked as he continued to smile, "Donnie and Leo are totally the clumsiest!"

"Mikey..." Donnie and I warned when he moved again, nearly forcing me to grab onto the wall or fall off.

"Mikey! Quit goofing off!" I barked in my panic, startling him. Raph laughed loudly and I glared at him.

"Way to go, Mikey, Leo looks ready to have a panic attack," Raph said as he inched closer to the other side, "I think someone's afraid of heights!"

"No I'm not!" I protested angrily and Donnie sighed.

"You used to be though but there's nothing wrong with that. At least Leo's gotten over his fear," Donnie replied while sending Raph a look that he glared at, "Now stop fighting and let's just do the challenge!"

"Whatever, just tell Fearless to stop whining," Raph growled and I sneered at him.

"Shut it Raph!" I warned and Donnie stopped, looking annoyed. I was fed up with everyone questioning and taunting me, the way I do things and how I want to train them. Mikey stumbled when he almost hit Donnie and went backwards, nearly running into me.

I listed and glared at Mikey, "Mikey!" My hand came up instinctively and hit him across the plastron, trying to knock him away from me before he pushed me over.

"Ah!" Mikey gasped as my hand caused him to lose his balance. My eyes widened comically when Mikey fell over the edge of the pipe and disappeared with a panicked shout.

" _Mikey!_ " Donnie screeched while looking down in horror. Raph and I stared down numbly in shock. Donnie suddenly pushed at Raph, "Hurry Raph, **go**!"

I followed in a hurry as Donnie ushered Raph off the pipe. As soon as we were on the other side we all three looked down and my breath caught in my throat.

Mikey was lying on the ground unmoving, obviously unconscious. There was blood slowly pooling around his head. I felt my heart beat quicken along with my breathing.

"Oh no!" Donnie yelled as he jumped down from where we were safe on the ground. He ran to Mikey without blinking an eye as Raph and I followed.

"Mikey…" Raph whispered as he stumbled to his knees by his side. I knelt beside him, afraid to touch Mikey anywhere, "Oh…little bro…"

"H-His shell has a couple of cracks in it…god willing it wasn't worse. He'll be sore for a few days. His shell seems to have taken the most impact but his head snapped backwards and hit the ground hard…there's a tear in his skin that ill sew up. He'll be bruised for a while…" Donnie explained aloud and he searched Mikey. Donnie hugged Mikey close and began to sob, "It could have been so much rose if it really _were_ a rooftop…"

"R-Raph…" I whispered and Raph startled, looking over at me with worried green eyes, "Get Mikey home, okay?"

Raph nodded, his eyes gone steel like as he gathered Mikey softly and I helped Donnie up. Guilt swam in my chest like minnows and it felt heard to breathe. Mikey was going to be okay but…was he going to be furious with me? What was Sensei gonna think? I actually hurt one of my brothers…something I swore never to do!

I was angry and I just got annoyed at Mikey, I didn't mean to push him off the pipe! I didn't mean to hurt him…

"It's okay Leo…" Donnie whispered to me from where we ran side by side, desperately trying to keep up with Raph, "You didn't mean to….it's okay…"

I felt like crying at Donnie's words. Sure enough I felt the tears but refused to let them go. I didn't say anything in return and neither did Donnie as we made it back to the lair and rushed after Raph into Donnie's lab.

"Raph put in on the cot but make sure he's lying on his plastron. I have to get his shell and the back of his head," Donnie instructed and Raph grunted in acknowledgement, rushing over with Mikey in his arms, "Leo, get the IV stuff ready for me. I'll have to put the pain medication through IV until he can take them by mouth. His shell will bother him for a while."

I felt a big pain of guilt as I rushed over to the cabinet to assemble the IV. We've all had to have an IV before so I knew how to assemble one by heart now. Once I had it assembled on an IV stand I rushed over and let Donnie insert it into Mikey's hand and tape it over to keep it in place. I helped Raph situate Mikey in the most comfortable way possible.

I frowned heavily at the bloodied tear to the back of Mikey's head. Donnie noticed me staring and sighed, "He'll have a concussion when he wakes up but it's important that he doesn't lay on his shell for a little while. Can one of you put plaster in the cracks for me?"

"I will!" I offered immediately and Donnie smiled sadly as he nodded. I rushed back over to the cabinet to gather the paste tools. I've also helped Donnie put paste in our brother's shell before. It helps the cracks from widening until they can heal, almost like its sealing it shut like stitches.

I can back over to see Donnie almost finished cleaning Mikey's head wound. Raph was sitting in a chair by Mikey's head, holding on of his hands close while glaring at the ground. I knew he was mad at me but I'd have to deal with that later.

I careful began to plaster the cracks in my brother's shell, doing so as soft as possible. I felt horrible. These cracks were my fault. Him being hurt was my fault! I was a horrible big brother…

I was careful not to let the tears overflow or to sniff with my brothers around. I just continued to lovingly cover the cracks in my baby brother's shell with paste. As I finished I noticed Donnie was just beginning to finish the stitching to Mikey's head.

I checked Mikey's shell over for anymore cracks, even small ones and was grateful there weren't any more other than the horrible two that I plastered. I got off the cot and put the paste materials aside in case I didn't do it good enough and Donnie needed to redo it.

"Leo, can you help me hold his head up," Donnie asked as he careful cut the stitches and I quickly came over, holding Mikey's head up carefully. Donnie grabbed some gauze and placed it over the cut before wrapping Mikey's head in a bandage that was alarming to see. Donnie noticed my look and smiled sadly, "This will help keep infections out."

I nodded numbly and carefully put Mikey's head back down to the way it was, where his face was lying to side and facing Raph. Raph looked away immediate and suddenly stood, walking out of the room without a word. But it was obvious to Donnie and I that he was shaking. He was gonna straight up kill me.

I sighed and Donnie came around, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Go sleep Leo. I'm going to stay up with Mikey. It's important to keep turning his head otherwise he'll wake up with a sore neck."

I nodded, "But wake me up in anything happens or you need help…or if…if Mikey wakes up and wants to see me."

Donnie's look softened, "Leo…Mikey isn't going to be mad at you. I saw the whole thing. You didn't mean to push him."

"But I _did_ push him," I waved Donnie off, who sighed sadly and walked away to my room. I distantly heard Raph in the dojo, taking his anger out on everything and felt like a coward for not facing him right away.

I laid down on my bed and replayed the events in my mind over and over before my mind finally just shut down into sleep.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I jostled awake suddenly when I thought I heard a crash. I sat up quickly and wiped my eyes, realizing I felt asleep thinking and all my gear was still on. I looked at my alarm clock and was surprised to see it was 5:49 a.m.

I jumped out of bed and quickly left my room to see Donnie peering anxiously out of the lab, like he was scared to leave it. Shifting my gaze I saw Raph beating the living daylights out of the training dummy he loved so much.

Gulping I took a few steps towards him slowly, "Raph?"

Raph spun around with a glare on his face, "What the shell do _you_ want?"

Even though I knew he'd be mad at me, even though I knew it. It still hurt. It hurt a lot for some reason and I was surprised at how fast my eyes burned, "Did you even sleep at all?"

"No, why should it matter to you?" Raph growled and I flinched a little, "You seemed to be able to sleep just fine!"

"Raph!" Donnie scolded, getting ready to come to my defense. I said nothing because it was true. I did go to sleep, though I had stayed up forever replaying yesterday's events in my mind. They didn't need to know that though.

"Don't "Raph" me!" Raph sneered and I looked up again. He looked furious, "Why should he sleep all safe and sound when Mikey's knocked out cold?"

I don't know how it happened. I was alarmed that I couldn't stop it, but a sob escaped by mouth and I immediately felt my face burn so I covered it with my hands and the room seemed to freeze.

"Leo?" "Fearless?"

"I'm sorry….oh God…I'm so sorry," I sobbed as I shook. Mikey's face flashed in my mind, "I didn't mean to push him over…it was an accident!"

I felt arms around me and knew it was Donnie. He was shaking too and if I heard right it sounded like he was sniffling. Suddenly hands grabbed for mine and pried them of my face.

I looked straight into Raph's face as he looked a bit surprised but angry, "I know it's not your fault."

I sniffed, "Huh? But you're…"

"I am pissed off, but I never said it was at you," Raph muttered as his eyes shifted away. Donnie's arms tightened around me, "I was just mad…Sensei picked you again. He's always only lookin' at _you_ , like you're some sort of perfect child!"

My eyes widened at Raph but he wasn't done yet, "I mean, it's not like I didn't have ideas about how we could train! I was angry and taking it out on you. Because of that you were getting angry…because of me. I was making it hard on you. But it wasn't _you're_ fault that Mikey fell over."

"Yeah…" Donnie quietly agreed, squeezing me in the hug, "you thought you were falling. You just wanted to swat Mikey away."

I wiped at my eye, "But I yelled at him. He got all quiet and then I pushed him when all he did was stumble into me. He wasn't even joking around that time and I pushed him…"

"But not on purpose," Raph growled as I startled a little when he squeezed my hands. He never let them go? "It was an accident okay? I didn't mean for ya to blame yourself this much. At this rate it'll make ya sick…"

"True," Donnie nodded as he looked at us, "But it isn't your fault either Raph."

"Well it kinda is, "Raph scowled as we glared at him, "I didn't make anything easy at all. Fearless wouldn't have been so jumpy if it weren't for me."

"It's okay…" I smiled a little and Raph blinked at me, "Sorry that you were feeling that way, Raph. Sensei loves you. He just knows that I'm the one that loves to train. I didn't mind teaching you guys. It had nothing to do with who he trusted more."

Raph relaxed and started to grin a little. I was shocked when he jerked on my hands and gave me a famous "bear-turtle" hug. I groaned and Donnie giggled at both of us before he froze. "Don?"

Raph let me go and we both turned towards him. He put a finger to his lips and we froze. A few seconds later we heard it. A groan coming from the lab. Our eyes widened as we literally flew into the lab and by Mikey's side.

"Woah, little bro!" Raph shouted when he saw Mikey's eyes scrunched up and he was feebly trying to push himself up.

"Don't move!" Donnie warned as he gently pushed Mikey back down. All three of us were on the side Mikey was facing. My heart soared when Mikey opened his baby blue yes. They were a bit hazy and confused though, "Mikey, do you know who we are?"

Raph and I shared a panicked look when Mikey looked confused before he said, "Brothers?"

"Yeah," Donnie smiled warmly as he ran a thumb across one of Mikey's cheeks, "And what's your name?"

"Mikey," He answered looking a little more aware. His eyes widened some, "Why does my shell feel like a blender?"

I frowned a little as Donnie laughed softly, "Do you remember the fall, Mikey?"

Mikey's beak scrunched up in cute concentration before he gasped and his eyes went wide, "I fell off the pipe!"

"Yes, you bumped into me, stumbled into Leo, and he instinctively pushed you away thinking you would knock him off, you remember that?" Donnie asked as he continued looking at Mikey's eyes. I cringed slightly, waiting for the anger, sadness or anything to show in his eyes.

"Um…Leo…" Mikey paused and strained to lift his head in my direction. I stepped closer to my brothers to make it easier on him. Mikey's usually bright eyes locked on me.

"I'm so…s-sorry," I stammered under his gaze. Suddenly Mikey looked confused but smile.

"Um, it's okay? Why are you sorry?" He asked quietly, "You didn't push me on purpose did you?"

"No!" I denied quickly in horror. Mikey laughed softly.

"Then you don't have to say sorry bro. It's okay. I love you. I know none of you would hurt me like that on purpose…" Mikey said as Donnie looked mysteriously misty eyed and Raph pursed his lips.

I looked at Donnie, "Uh, Donnie?" Donnie seemed to know what I want with just one look because he nodded.

"Just be careful of his shell. He had do any position as long as his shell doesn't have pressure on it."

I nodded and carefully picked Mikey up, nearly jumping when he hissed in pain. But I laid at the end of the cot and let Mikey snuggled up to my plastron, tucking his head in my neck the way he used to do when we were younger. I saw Raph roll his eyes but had a tiny smirk on his face as he patted Mikey's knee and mine. Donnie smiled as he put a fresh IV in Mikey's hand.

I slipped my arms around Mikey and just held him. Thankful to the higher heavens that my baby brother was still alive. Sore and hurting but alive and in one piece.

"I love you Mikey…" I whispered and Mikey wiggled happily, while Raph laughed at whatever look was on his face. I grinned.

"I love you too Leo!" Mikey giggled but then hushed his voice, "But let's not have any more accidents, okay?"

I laughed hard at the playful tone to his voice and Raph and Donnie shared a grateful look, "Sure thing Mikey!"

From now on, I'd work hard to make sure that nothing like this _ever_ happened again.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **I love brotherly fluff, omg :'D This was adorable and fun to write! I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to reading you're reviews! Don't worry to my readers, I'm still working on my other stories!**

 **STAY AWESOME! C:**


End file.
